garerianzufandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Maddalena
Julie Maddalena is an American voice actress who has worked on dubs of Japanese anime, cartoons, and video games. Some of her voice roles are Silvia Maruyama from Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan, 1 Arusu from Tweeny Witches, Hikaru Shido from Magic Knight Rayearth, Tamaki Nakamura from''Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School'', Sakyua from Tenchi in Tokyo, and Cotton from the anime film Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror. Early in her acting career, she portrayed Rachel in the 1984 movie adaptation of Children of the Corn Anime * 3x3 Eyes - Ken-Ken (Streamline Dub) * Battle Athletes Victory - Tanya Natdhipytadd * Black Jack - Pinoko (Ep. 1-6) * Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card - Meiling Li * Chobits - Yumi Omura * Crayon Shin-chan - Mitsy Nohara (Phuuz dub) * Cowboy Bebop - Hologram * Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02 - Mrs. Tachikawa * El-Hazard series - Ura * Fight! Iczer 1 - Mami * Figure 17 - Sakura Ibaragi * Fushigi Yûgi - Yurein, Shoka (Eikoden) * Gate Keepers - Kazu * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Tachikoma * Giant Robo - Sunny the Magician (Animaze dub) * Immortal Grand Prix - Himawari Aoi/Jesse Martin (microseries & TV series), Luca (microseries) * Kurogane Communication - Haruka * Kuromukuro - Elizabeth Butler * Lily C.A.T. - Nancy * Love Hina - Sarah McDougall7 * Magic Knight Rayearth - Hikaru Shidou3 * Mao-chan – Silvia * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Reese Arno * Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror - Cotton * Overman King Gainer - Cona Madaya * Please Twins! - Yuka Yashiro * Saber Marionette J Again - Lime * Saint Tail - Sayaka Shinomiya * Samurai Girl Real Bout High School - Tamaki Nakamura8 * Someday's Dreamers - Runa * Super Pig - Super Pig/Kassie Carlen * Teknoman - Tina Corman * Tenchi in Tokyo - Sakuya Kumashiro, Matori * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Hakuren, Mrs. Yamada * Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness - Mayuka * Trigun - Jessica * Tweeny Witches - Arusu * Vandread - Dita Liebely * WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 - Hitomi Misaki * Wild Arms - Mirabelle Graceland * Witch Hunter Robin - Methuselah (Young) * Wolf's Rain - Mew * Ys - Lilia Animation * Ever After High - Blondie Lockes, Cheshire Cat9 * Secret Millionaires Club - Elena * Monster High - Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam * The Toy Warrior - Princess Sherbet * The Power of Animals - Emma * The Twilight Fairies - Sabrina Cox, additional voices * LeapFrog - Tad (2 DVDs) Live action * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself * Masked Rider - Fact (voice) * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers - Arachnofiend (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers In Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy - D.E.C.A. (voice, credited as Julie Kliewer in PRiS) * Children of the Corn - Rachel (debut role) Video games * .hack series - Ryoko Terajima * Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland - Rorolina Frixell (uncredited) * Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland - Rorolina Frixell (uncredited) * Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland - Rorolina Frixell (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 8 - Bao Sanniang (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends - Bao Sanniang (uncredited) * Fire Emblem Heroes - Sharena, Florina, Lilina * Galerians - Lilia / Elsa / Susan / Computer * Ghost in the Shell - Fuchikoma * Mugen Souls- Tsukika Izayoi * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - Pinky * Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 - Cindy Lennox (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Welch Vineyard (uncredited) * Star Ocean: First Departure - Ilia Silvestri Category:Voice Actors